The Center for AIDS Research at NYU Medical Center comprises seventy clinical and basic science investigators performing research in three contiguous institutions in lower Manhattan and one across the river in Newark. These scientists are affiliated with the NYU School of medicine, although their laboratories and research clinics are located at the Manhattan VA Hospital, Bellevue Hospital, the New York Public Health Research Institute, as well as the School of Medicine buildings, including Tisch Hospital and Skirball Institute. Many important contributions to our understanding of the virology, immunology, epidemiology, and the infections and neoplastic complications of this disease have been made by NYU investigators since they identified their first patient in 1980. NYU clinicians are caring for over 4,000 HIV-infected individuals, and our clinical research efforts attract additional patients from the several thousands of HIV + subjects throughout the metropolitan region. This research is currently supported by over $25 M in AIDS-related funding, which includes over $15 M in yearly funding from the NIH. The CFAR supports this productive program of research and increases its efficiency by four shared core facilities, and developmental funds to support young investigators and new research opportunities. The CFAR also brings together investigators with similar interests into several research programs to facilitate innovation and collaboration. CORE A: Administrative Core (Valentine, F) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Administration Unit (Core) provides overall leadership and administrative management to the CFAR. The Administration is directed by Fred Valentine, M.D., with the support of two Associate Directors, Dan Littman, M.D., Ph.D. for Basic Science and William Borkowsky, M.D., for Clinical Research. The responsibilities of the Administration fall into two categories: 1) Providing proactive leadership in expanding HIV-related collaborative and translational research, 2) Ensuring that the multiple elements of the Center function together as a Center, that the whole is in fact greater than the sum of its parts. The senior leadership establishes the goals of the Center and, through the Center's programmatic and core structure, creates the optimal environment for interaction, growth and support of HIV research. The Director also works with the Administrators, Ms. Andrea Barrett and Irini Albanti, to ensure the smooth operation of the Center's chief administrative functions. These include: policies to guide the CFAR operations;budgetary stewardship;internal and external communication systems;planning and evaluation of CFAR activities, helping investigators and working with the development office on fund raising for CFAR. The Administrative Core functions primarily to provide the administrative support systems and management tools needed to maintain the CFAR's activities. This Core is responsible for fostering and tracking the scientific productivity and progress of its members. The Core also organizes and expands our outreach and international scientific and educational activities.